The present invention is directed to a setting tool for screwing a threaded rod into a receiving material with the tool including a sleeve-like member having a retainer part inserted in one end so that a rod to be inserted can be secured within a threaded bore in the retainer part. The sleeve-like member forms part of a work driver which transmits rotational movement through the retainer part to the threaded rod. The sleeve-like member contains a stop limiting the extent to which the threaded rod is screwed into the retainer part. By releasing the stop the threaded rod can be removed from the retainer part.
Mechanically driven setting tools are known for screwing a threaded rod into a receiving material into which the threaded rod is screwed into a member for carrying out the setting procedure with the rod axially abutting a stop. The resistance developed as the threaded rod is screwed into a receiving material causes the end of the rod to bear tightly against the stop.
In one known setting tool, used for screwing a threaded rod into a borehole containing an adhesive cartridge, the stop is in the form of a bolt which extends through the projection of a threaded bore in which the threaded rod is held. The bolt is cylindrically shaped but has a flattened area which can be placed into the axial projection of the threaded rod for releasing the holding action afforded by the stop. The release of the stop is effected by rotating the bolt. The movement of the stop into the release position is effected by means of a tool.
One considerable disadvantage of this known setting tool is the cumbersome handling involved due to the use of a tool for moving the stop into the release position along with the high force required in moving the stop into the release position.